we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy's Quotes
This is a list of the quotes made by Princess Daisy throughout her appearances. Super Mario series 'Super Mario Land ' *''"Thank You Mario."'' 'Super Mario Maker' *''"Yippie! "'' * "Wha-hoo!" *''"No!"'' 'Super Mario Run' *''"Thank you! "'' *''"Here comes Daisy!"'' *''"I'm the winner!"'' Mario Party series 'Mario Party 3 ' * "Yeah, Daisy's the winner! " * "When it comes to beauty, there's no denying Daisy is fairest of all! There's no need to battle." *''"If it's beauty you want, then there's no need to prove it - Daisy is the fairest of all!"'' *''"Aah! "'' *''"What? He was in my way!"'' * "Oh, I lost." * "Augh! I don't believe this! I've never lost - not ever to my dad!" 'Mario Party 4 / Mario Party 5 ' * "Let's party! " *''"Good choice!"'' *''"Yay!"'' * "Wow!" *''"I am the party star!"'' *''"Aww, I lost!"'' *''"Yeah! Daisy's the winner!"'' *''"Yah-ho!"'' 'Mario Party 6 / Mario Party 7' *''"Yeah! I got it!"'' * "Yeah!" *''"Oh yeah, I won!"'' *''"Aww, man! "'' * "Yahoo!" * "Yes!" *''"Woah!"'' *''"Let's party!"'' *''"You know I'll win!"'' 'Mario Party 8' *''"Mario Party 8!"'' *''We're all superstars!"'' *''"That's Right!"'' *''"Here comes Daisy!"'' *''"I'm the winner!"'' *''"Got it!"'' *''"Sweet!"'' *''"Uhhhh!"'' *''"Oh!"'' *''"Aw..."'' *''"Neat-o!"'' *''"You know it!"'' *''"Boo-ooo-ooo-ooo!"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-YOW!"'' *''"I am the winner! *blows kiss"'' *''"I'm a Superstar! *blows kiss"'' 'Mario Party 9 / Mario Party: Island Tour ' *''"Here we go!"'' *''"Al-right! "'' *''"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"'' *''"Blech! Blech! Blech!"'' *''"Yeah, Daisy!"'' *''"Cool!"'' *''"NOOOOOOO!"'' *''"Yeah!"'' *''"Ohhhhh!"'' *''"Oh, man!"'' *''"Whoa-oh-oh!"'' *''"Ow!"'' *''"Oh, no!"'' *''"Hey hey!"'' *''"Okay!"'' *''"Aww..."'' *'' "Whoo-hoo! Hiya!"'' *''"Hey hey! Woo! I'm the Superstar!"'' *''"Got it!"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"Oh yeah, WOO! I'm the Superstar!"'' 'Mario Party DS' *''"That's right!"'' *''"Owhhh..."'' *''"I'm a Superstar!"'' 'Mario Party 10' *''"Here we go!"'' * "Alright!" *'' "Heyyy!"'' * "Yeah!" *'' "Yay!"'' *''"Cool!"'' * "Daisy!" *''"Ya-hoo!"'' *''"Who-hoo!"'' * "Whoo! " * "Uh-huh!" * "Ha-ha!" * "Ugh!" *''"Ouch!"'' *''"I'm the Superstar!"'' 'Mario Party: Star Rush / Mario Party: The Top 100' *''"Al-right!"'' *''" No! "'' *''"Owwww! "'' *'' "Whoa, whoa, whoa."'' *''"Yeah! "'' *''"Whoo-hoo, yay! "'' *'' "Uh-huh!"'' *'' "Oh.... "'' *'' "Ha!"'' 'Super Mario Party' * "Okay! " *'' "Al-right!"'' * " Yay! " * " The party's so close I can smell it! " * " Ooh, so excited! " *''"Everyone's having so much fun. I wish I could join them. Oh, hey! Maybe, maybe I could go with you?"'' *''"Wow, thanks! I can't wait to get started!"'' *''"Aw, that's too bad. I bet we would've had fun."'' Mario Tennis series 'Mario Tennis (N64)' *''"Alright! "'' *''"Here we go."'' *''"Ya-hoo! "'' * "Oh, no. " * "Oh thank you! Thank you! *gasp* Thank you, whoooaah!" *''"Yippie! Yahoo!"'' 'Mario Tennis Aces' *''"I have a bad feeling about this. Wario and Waluigi were even more suspicious than usual."'' * "Toad... You know something, don't you? That winning smile can't fool me!" * "Wait a minute! Are you suggesting that Luigi and the others are being controlled by an almighty tennis racket?!" * "You're right! Let's go right now!" * "You're no stranger to adventure, so I'm sure you'll be fine. Please... just bring Luigi back safely." * "Enough chitchat. Please, friends! Tell us what happened out there." *''"We were given this flyer out of the blue. It says Team Mario and Team Luigi are going to fight in a tennis war."'' *''"So the racket, Lucien, is after the Power Stones Mario gathered..."'' *''"It's power is clearly immense. It's possible... It may be too much for us."'' *''"You must be the guardian of the ruins! Toad told us about you. I'm sorry we got ahead of ourselves. Please tell us how to beat Lucien!"'' *''"But we don't stand a chance of winning against Wario and Waluigi when they have the power of Lucien behind them!"'' *''"I have a feeling that a little bit of extra power is more than enough. We can win, Mario! We HAVE TO win!"'' *''"And to make matters worse, the Power Stones are gone too!"'' * "That Bowser makes me SO mad!" *''"Have you learned anything?! Didn't you see that Mario beat Lucien anyway, despite it's terrible power?"'' Mario Kart series 'Mario Kart: Double Dash!!' *''"Daisy!'"'' *''" Whoo-hoo! "'' *''" Yee-haw! "'' *''"Hi, I'm Daisy!"'' *''"Hi!"'' *''"Aww, brutal!"'' *''"Not too bad, right?"'' *''"Oh, no! "'' *''" Noooooo! "'' Mario Golf series 'Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour' * "Luigi!" *''"Mhmm, mhmm."'' *'' "Yes!"'' * "Watch where you send it! " *'' "Let it fly!"'' *''"You can do this, I just know it! "'' * "Just hit it!" * "Are you just gonna let me win?" * "Seriously, are you aiming there?" *''"Can you really make this?"'' *'' "That shot is sooooo easy."'' *''"Yes! Yes! I rule! I rule! Huh!"'' *''"No, no, no, no, no, you klutz! Get it together."'' *''"Oh no!"'' *''"What's up? I'm new, but golf is my thing! And I'll go toe-to-toe to prove it!"'' Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Tennis Category:Sports games Category:Mario Golf Category:Mario Kart